


Small Little Things

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Garrison days, M/M, Pining, Prekerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Seventeen: Past.





	Small Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Seventeen: Past.

Keith shuffled out of bed and looked over at his clock. His eyes went wide when he realized the time was way passed when he was supposed to wake up. He mumbled to himself as he threw himself out of bed and threw on his uniform.   
  
Shoving his toothbrush in his mouth, he adjusted his hair with one hand and the other moving the brush back and forth. He spat out the foamy paste into the sink and exited the small bathroom   
  
He shoved some bread into his cheeks, resembling a squirrel as he grabbed his bag, opened the door and- BAM. He stumbled backwards, but maintained his balance enough to look up at what he ran into- or rather- _who_ he ran into.    
  
“Oh um, morning, Officer Takashi,” He sheepishly said, knowing the only reason he was here was to make sure he wasn’t slacking off.   
  
“Morning, Keith. So, noticed you weren’t in first hour today. Everything alright?” Takashi asked, looking around the dark and cluttered room behind Keith.   
  
“I overslept. I didn’t hear my alarm. I was up really late last night studying for the test in a few days,” Keith explained, pulling his bag over his head.   
  
Takashi didn’t move from his spot.   
  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I should really get to class so we can prepa-”   
  
“I don’t think so. I’ve excused you from classes today, I wanna show you something,” Takashi replied, guiding Keith out of the room by his arm.   
  
Keith sighed, following the other down the hallway.   
  
Takashi typed in a code to the garage, a place Keith knew all too well from his sneaking in there.   
  
“What do you have to show me in here?” Keith asked, holding the strap of his bag, knowing something wasn’t right and the minute he knew it he would need to run. 

“This,” Takashi replied, gesturing to something covered in a blanket.    
  
“No way. Is that-”    
  
“You bet!” Takashi replied, pulling off the blanket to reveal the hover bike he had shown Shiro not too long ago.    
  
“You fixed it?” Keith asked, throwing off his bag and running over to it to see the new paint job and all the fix ups.    
  
“Yep. It just needs a test run but, that can wait till later,” Takashi said, walking over to stand next to Keith. “Well, what are you waiting for? You can sit on it.”    
  
Keith looked at him for a moment before nodding and sitting on the hoverbike. He situated himself comfortably, placing his hands on the handle bars.    
  
“Thank you, Takashi,” Keith said, gliding his hands over the fresh red coat.    
  
“No problem,” Takashi smiled, crossing his arms and smiling at the other.    
  
“What do you say I take you for  a ride later?” Keith winked, turning himself to face the other.    
  
Takashi burst into laughter, causing Keith to blush massively from how cute it was.    
  


****“Are you feeling alright, Keith?” Takashi asked, looking over Keith’s red face.  
  
Keith swatted the hand away that was coming towards him and standing.   
  
“I’m fine… you’re just really cuuuuuu- cool! Thanks for finishing up this for me,” Keith replied, walking passed Takashi. “I gotta go now.”   
  
Takashi watched Keith leave, a bright smile forming on his lips.   
  
“He thinks I’m cool.”  


**Author's Note:**

> They're gay, Brenda. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxakashii


End file.
